Bittersweet
by Mirei Yuuhi
Summary: Kumpulan kisah random pahit manis dalam bentuk drabble antara Jean dan Eren. AU. Update randomly. RnR?
1. Chocolate

**Shingeki no Kyojin **©** Hajime Isayama**

**Bittersweet **© **Mirei Yuuhi**

**A JeanEren fanfiction**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drabble**

**Enjoy!**

**1\. Chocolate**

Hari ini, hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid laki-laki. Hari _Valentine_. Hari dimana kau akan mengharapkan gadis yang kau suka untuk memberimu cokelat buatan tangan. Hari dimana kau akan membandingkan dengan teman laki-lakimu untuk melihat siapa yang paling populer.

Jean juga salah satu dari murid laki-laki itu. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bertaruh dengan Marco dan Berthold dan menyombongkan diri bahwa ia yang akan mendapatkan cokelatnya duluan di antara mereka bertiga.

Kesombongannya terbukti ketika seseorang datang ke kelasnya, membawa cokelat buatan tangan dan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada Jean sambil berkata, "_Aku hanya memberimu karena aku dan Mikasa membuatnya lebih!_"

Memang, bukan gadis yang ia harapkan yang memberinya cokelat. Tapi kedatangan seorang Eren Yeager sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Marco dan Berthold bersiut-siutan dan Eren berulangkali memprotes, meluruskan kalau dia hanya memberi cokelat yang lebih pada Jean. Semburat merah, muncul di wajah Jean–yang entah karena malu diejek Marco dan Berthold atau karena senang diberikan cokelat oleh rival tersayangnya itu. Jean melirik sebentar cokelat yang diberikan Eren, berukuran cukup besar, berbentuk hati dengan bertuliskan namanya.

_Kalau Eren tadi mengatakan hanya membuatnya lebih, kenapa seolah-olah cokelat ini dibuat khusus untuknya?_


	2. Cards

**2\. Card****s**

Saat istirahat, Jean, Marco, Berthold dan Reiner selalu bermain _old maid_ berempat. Kali ini, mereka ditemani Eren yang kesepian karena Mikasa dan Armin tidak masuk sekolah. Setelah mengacak-acak kartu di deknya, Jean pun membaginya menjadi lima sama rata.

Permainan dimulai dengan Marco yang mengambil kartu Jean, lalu Berthold mengambil kartu Marco, dan seterusnya hingga kartu-kartu mereka yang memiliki pasangan disisihkan sampai habis dan yang memegang kartu _joker_ hingga permainan berakhir-lah yang kalah. Permainan yang cukup mudah, namun untuk memainkan permainan ini, seorang harus bisa mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak ketahuan kartu apa yang dipegangnya.

Sampailah pada giliran Jean untuk mengambil kartu Eren. Beruntung bagi Jean, pemuda temperamen seperti Eren ekspresinya sangat mudah dibaca. Begitu Jean menyentuh salah satu kartu, ekspresi Eren terlihat bahagia, matanya berbinar-binar. Jean menyentuh kartu lain, dan Eren memajukan bibirnya, berekspresi murung. Ekspresi Eren terus berubah-ubah ketika Jean menyentuh kartu-kartunya secara bergantian. Ia lalu berhenti di kartu yang membuat ekspresi Eren terlihat bahagia, lalu mengambil kartu tersebut.

Bodohnya Jean, kartu itu jelas-jelas _joker_. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia terbuai dengan senyum bahagianya Eren. Untung saja Jean sudah terbiasa bermain permainan ini sehingga ia dapat mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi Eren yang terlalu _adorable_ itu.


	3. Clock

**3\. Clock**

Berthold bilang, saat kita merasa bosan, jam akan terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Begitu pula sebaliknya, saat kita merasa senang, jam pun berlalu begitu cepat.

Jean membuktikan perkataan Berthold saat ia sedang mengikuti pelajaran sejarah Pak Mike yang membosankan setengah mati. Ia sampai melirik jam berkali-kali sewaktu guru itu mengajar. Walau baru lima menit sejak pelajaran dimulai, rasanya sudah seperti satu jam.

Keesokan harinya, Jean kebetulan kebagian jadwal piket pagi bersama Eren. Ia tiba di kelas lebih awal dan mulai membersihkan papan tulis. Eren pun tiba beberapa saat kemudian, dan mulai menyapu.

Tanpa kehilangan fokus, Jean tetap melakukan tugasnya. Ia lalu hendak beranjak ke jendela, menepuk kedua penghapus papan tulis yang penuh dengan kapur saat Eren tiba-tiba bersuara, "Selesai. Aku duluan."

"Baru lima menit juga," protes Jean.

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Lima menit apanya?" Ia menunjuk pada jam dinding di tengah kelas. "Udah satu jam, _tau_! Dari tadi udah kusapu, pel, sama lap semua dinding kelas ini."

Jean memandang sekitarnya. Benar juga, seluruh kelas tampak bersih dan mengkilap. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Jean baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia terus membersihkan papan tulis di tempat yang sama. Benar, kata Berthold. _Jika kita merasa senang, jam pun berlalu begitu cepat, bukan?_


End file.
